When the Road of Life Changes
by shannyfish
Summary: I read the summary from "Sign from Above," and I got this idea...so it's sort of based off of the summary...something's wrong with Shalimar...and it could be Adam's fault...
1. Deadly Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Note: So, I got this idea after reading the episode little two sentence summary for "Sign From Above," and this is my take on it..well sort of.anyways that's where I got the idea from.  
  
  
  
Mutant X "When the Road of Life Changes..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Deadly Secrets  
  
US Department of Defense - Genetics Research  
  
"I'm here to see Doctor Obsidien."  
  
"Is he expecting you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Adam Kane."  
  
"Doctor Kane, here's your badge," the security guard said handing him a badge. "Do you know where his office is?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Adam told him putting the badge on and heading to Doctor Obsidien's office. Adam knocked on the office door that was labeled Dr. Charles Obsidien and then under it, it read Chief Geneticist  
  
"Come in," Doctor Obsidien called.  
  
Adam entered the office to see his friend looking through some papers, "hello Charles."  
  
He looked up at Adam, "Adam Kane, it's been some time."  
  
"Thank you for seeing me," Adam said sitting down.  
  
"It's not a problem Adam, now what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Adam Kane, needing my help? That's new. What do you need help with Adam?"  
  
Adam looked down for a second and then back up, "I have a problem.I was running a test on Shalimar."  
  
"Shalimar? One of the people in that group you have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind of New Mutant is she?"  
  
"Feral."  
  
"What kind of feral?"  
  
"Feline feral."  
  
"And what was wrong with the test results?"  
  
"Her DNA is breaking down.well her human DNA is anyways."  
  
"But not the animal DNA?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to upset her.I've been trying to figure out a way to stabilize her DNA but I couldn't come up with anything."  
  
"I see.so you came to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I was hoping you could help."  
  
"Did you bring what you've been trying?" Obsidien asked.  
  
"Yes," Adam said handing him a file he had brought with him.  
  
Doctor Obsidien took the folder and started looking over its contents. He looked up at Adam, "well, I've got some ideas.why don't I run the simulations and I'll contact you?"  
  
"Thank you Charles, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"I'll contact you later today."  
  
Adam stood up, "thank you again."  
  
"No problem Adam.I'll be in touch."  
  
  
  
  
  
Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
When Adam returned Shalimar and Jesse were waiting for him. "Where have you been?!" Jesse asked upset.  
  
"Excuse me?" Adam asked confused.  
  
"Shalimar collapsed while you were gone and you took off your comm. ring!"  
  
"Jess, I'm fine!" Shalimar argued.  
  
"You were out for three hours!" Jesse argued back.  
  
"I was at a meeting and I'll check Shalimar out right now. Where's Emma and Brennan?" Adam asked noticing they didn't seem to be around.  
  
"I had Brennan go with Emma to check on the safehouses."  
  
"Okay, come on Shalimar," Adam said taking her arm.  
  
"I'm fine, Adam." Shalimar whined in protest.  
  
"Let me check you out and I'll be the judge of whether you're fine or not."  
  
  
  
Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Adam ran a scan on Shalimar and frowned when he saw the results, but made sure that she didn't see them or his face. "I'm fine right?" Shalimar asked from the examination chair.  
  
"Yes," Adam said putting on a fake smile and turned to her. "Perfect."  
  
"I must just have been tired or something."  
  
"Low blood sugar maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you get some lunch and lay down for a while?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Okay, thanks Adam," Shalimar said before leaving the lab.  
  
Adam looked over at the results once again and then erased them from the computer and went to his office and sat down with his head in his hands.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Feralness

Author's Note: HOPEFULLY this will be done by Friday night since the new MX episode comes on here on Saturday at 2pm Pacific and I wanted it up before it comes on.  
  
Chapter 2 - Feralness  
  
Later that day. Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
Adam was sitting in his office asleep. He had fallen asleep with his head in his hands. Suddenly his computer came alive with an impatient steady beeping. Adam looked up at his computer to see that it read that he had mail. Adam opened his e-mail to see that it was from Doctor Charles Obsidien. It said:  
  
Adam- I've gone over your ideas and tested the ones I had and I think I've come up with one that would work.the only hitch is that it would have to be over a month's period of time and that I would most likely have to do it.I've attached the simulation and the calculations. Contact me with your decision. Charles Obsidien  
  
Adam frowned slightly at the e-mail and then downloaded the attachments and looked them over. The simulation and the calculations seemed to work very well, but the whole idea that Shalimar would be gone for a month with Charles bugged him. He felt like there was something off. But it was his only choice. He wouldn't let Shalimar die.he loved her too much. Adam clicked on the reply button on the e-mail and began to type:  
  
Charles- I really wish that she didn't have to be gone for a month.but it has to be done. Please contact me with all information involving the procedure so that I can talk to Shalimar about it. Adam Kane  
  
Adam sent the e-mail and then decided that he needed a snack and a nap too.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Day. Dojo - Sanctuary  
  
Brennan and Shalimar had decided to workout together. Which wasn't exactly what they were doing.they were really going to fight. After a few minutes Brennan was out of breath and wasn't thinking right. Shalimar's eyes glowed gold and she kept at it. "Shal', I give up," Brennan said tiredly as he fell to the floor, but Shalimar kept coming. She didn't stop, which worried Brennan. "Shalimar!" Brennan shouted trying to stop him from injuring him any further. "Shalimar!"  
  
Adam came running in with Jesse close behind him, "Shalimar!" Adam pulled her away from Brennan, but she just threw Adam to the floor. Jesse was right behind and massed out as Shalimar tried to throw him to the floor. She waited for him to take a breath and then knocked him off of the dojo platform. Seconds later, Shalimar collapsed to the dojo floor. Adam was unconscious.  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar, and wondered what could be wrong with her. He got up and made his way to Adam who was still alive just unconscious. When Brennan went to go check on Jesse he was walking up the stairs. "You okay, Jess?"  
  
"Ya know it really hurts to get knocked off of the dojo by a feral," Jesse told Brennan matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah well at least you weren't phased through the stairs," Brennan said sitting down next to Adam.  
  
"Hey! That was an accident!"  
  
Brennan smiled, "yeah I know.I wonder what's wrong with her," Brennan wondered aloud directing his gaze to Shalimar.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"NOTHING! She just attacked and wouldn't stop!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Adam woke in med lab and saw Emma, Jesse, and Brennan right outside sitting on the steps. Adam sat up and held his head with one of his hands. His head felt like it had been slammed into a concrete wall. Adam got up and exited med lab. When the doors to med lab swooshed open the trio turned. "How'ya feeling Adam?" Brennan asked.  
  
"My head hurts, it feels like someone slammed it into a wall."  
  
"Almost. Shalimar went all feral on us and about killed all three of us."  
  
"Where IS Shalimar?" Adam asked noticing he didn't see her.  
  
"Ummm well," Jesse started. "We sort of left her in the dojo with the force field up."  
  
"We figured it'd be the safest place for all of us," Emma explained.  
  
"You're probably right," Adam told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dojo Area - Sanctuary  
  
Adam and the others looked in on Shalimar from the other side of the force field. "What's wrong with her Adam?" Emma asked sensing something. Like he was keeping something from them.  
  
"I don't know Emma, I'll have to run some tests," Adam responded.  
  
"Adam?" Emma questioned.  
  
"I HAVE TO RUN TESTS!" Adam repeated upset and walked off to his lab.  
  
"Oooookay." Jesse said as they watched Adam walk away.  
  
"Emma.what's going on?" Brennan asked looking over at Emma.  
  
"I think Adam knows what's going on with Shalimar," Emma answered.  
  
"Adam wouldn't let anything like this happen to Shalimar," Jesse argued.  
  
"Maybe not, but he IS keeping something from us."  
  
"I'll go find out." Brennan said.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea.maybe I should go?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No, I'll go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
Adam was sitting in his office looking through papers on his desk. He had found what he was looking for and started looking over the paper when Brennan walked in. "What's going on Adam?" Brennan asked.  
  
"What?" Adam responded setting his papers down.  
  
"What secret are you keeping from us?"  
  
"Brennan."  
  
"Adam, Emma knows.why can't you just tell us?"  
  
"Because I can't, not now anyways."  
  
"Adam, if it involves Shalimar then it involves all of us."  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar will be fine!"  
  
"How do you know that? What's wrong with Shalimar?" Brennan demanded.  
  
"Brennan, I told you I don't know yet," Adam told him annoyed. Adam stood up to rearrange the papers on his desk, trying not to look at Brennan.  
  
"AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Brennan yelled not happy with Adam keeping a secret from him and the fact that he was being ignored.  
  
Adam looked up at Brennan, "BRENNAN WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE!"  
  
"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Brennan said and charged at Adam and pinned him up against the wall. "NOW you are going to tell me EVERYTHING you know.EVERYTHING you aren't telling us.EVERYTHING about Shalimar's condition!"  
  
Adam wasn't happy, he also wasn't able to breathe very well being pinned against the wall by Brennan. "BRENNAN!" Adam exclaimed trying to breathe.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY JUST LET ME DOWN!"  
  
Brennan took a breath and let Adam down. "TELL ME."  
  
"Shalimar's DNA is breaking down," Adam said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh my god! Why didn't you say anything?! Does she know?!" Brennan asked very worried.  
  
"No she doesn't know.but there might be a way to stop it.a treatment.but she would have to be gone for a month." Adam told Brennan as he watched Brennan sit down.  
  
"How? What do we have to do?" Brennan asked looking up at Adam.  
  
"Shalimar would have to go with my friend who works with the department of defense," Adam explained.  
  
"You can't do it here?! And why would it take a month?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't have the resources or equipment to do it here and the reason it would take a month is so that she won't be seriously hurt from the process."  
  
"When can we do it?"  
  
"Soon, but I'm not so sure we should.I mean I haven't even told Shalimar yet."  
  
"Have you seen her?! She's not even our Shalimar! She's feral! She could have killed us all!"  
  
"But she didn't."  
  
"No, no she didn't." 


	3. Difficult Decisions

Chapter 3 - Difficult Decisions  
  
Later that night. Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Adam had moved Shalimar into the med lab, sedated her, and restrained her for her safety and theirs. Everyone had gone to sleep when Adam had finished everything he had wanted to finish. He looked over at Shalimar and decided to rescan. He did and the results that he got weren't the ones he wanted. Adam went to his computer and e-mailed Charles to let him know that he would be bringing in Shalimar. Adam picked up Shalimar and carried her to one of the lovely silver cars and carefully set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He got into the driver's seat and took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
US Department of Defense - Genetics Research  
  
Adam carried the heavily sedated Shalimar in, with Charles Obsidien standing by the entrance when Adam came in. Adam followed Charles to the lab and laid Shalimar down on the silver metal medical table. "So, you'll perform the procedure on her?" Adam asked worried.  
  
"Yes and she'll be fine, Adam," Charles tried to assure him.  
  
"Charles, I know I can trust you.it's just that.it's hard for me to leave her here for a month! She doesn't even know that she's here let alone that there's something wrong with her.she was just getting worse and I couldn't help it!"  
  
"It will be alright Adam," he said. "I'll take VERY good care of her and e- mail you with any and all updates and it will only be a month."  
  
"I know, but it seems so long! When will you start?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Okay, thank you Charles," Adam said heading for the door.  
  
"Your welcome and I'll keep in touch," Charles said as he watched Adam walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
The Next Day. Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
"Umm Adam, where's Shalimar?" Emma asked as Jesse and Brennan walked in behind her.  
  
"She's not here," Adam answered.  
  
"What? Where is she?!" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Is she okay?" Brennan asked concerned.  
  
"She WILL be. I took Shalimar to have the flaws in her DNA structure fixed," Adam explained.  
  
"You sound like you sent out a computer or something to be fixed," Emma commented.  
  
"Look," Adam said turning to face the three. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but Shalimar will be gone for a month and plus it's for her to get well."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us she was going?"  
  
"Because I didn't know how bad it was until I scanned her last night."  
  
"Does she even know?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
A Week Later. US Department of Defense - Genetics Research  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes to see white all around her. She tried to move, but she was restrained and for some reason her feralness wasn't kicking in, which made Shalimar panic slightly. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer. Soon a man in all white with his face half covered in a medical mask and a medical cap came over and injected her with a strong sedative. Shalimar's mind quickly went from the white room to a black void. She was unconscious.  
  
"How is the experiment coming?" Doctor Obsidien asked one of his colleagues asked.  
  
"Very well, it seems to be working," he answered.  
  
"Will anyone be able to tell that it was the object of the experiment?"  
  
"No, it should just look like an accidental side effect of the procedure that you were going to perform on her."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I thought you said this Doctor Kane was a friend of yours?"  
  
"He is, but I serve my country before old friendships, right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And this could be VERY useful to perfecting US soldiers."  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
Adam was sitting in his office staring at an old picture of him, Jesse, and Shalimar when they had just been brought to Sanctuary and helped. He didn't even notice Brennan enter. "Have you heard anything?" Brennan asked breaking Adam's concentration on the photo.  
  
"Ummm no."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Brennan asked sitting down across from Adam.  
  
Adam turned the picture on his desk around so that Brennan could see it. "We took this when Shalimar and Jesse came here and became members of Mutant X.it seems like so long ago.I."  
  
"You miss her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So do we all."  
  
"I know, I just wish Charles would e-mail me."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I mean look what the Department of Defense has already done!"  
  
"Brennan, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"I wish we knew for sure."  
  
"We.could go down there and find out." Adam suggested wanting to know, too, and Brennan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on," Adam said picking up his jacket and heading for the door. 


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4 - Betrayal  
  
US Department of Defense - Genetics Research  
  
Adam and Brennan walked into the main genetics research area and Brennan knocked out the guard with a small bolt of electricity. Adam and Brennan continued on to the lab that Adam had left Shalimar in, but it was empty. They checked Obsidien's office, but he wasn't there, but they did find a lab number on his schedule board and headed there. When they got to the lab they looked through the window to see Shalimar in a white sterile room unconscious. "She shouldn't be in there." Adam said somewhat quietly. "Those machines shouldn't be involved in the procedure," Adam also pointed out.  
  
"So, then let's get her the HELL out of here!" Brennan said and Adam nodded in agreement. Adam unlatched the restraints and Brennan picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms. Adam and Brennan started towards the door when suddenly Doctor Charles Obsidien came into the lab.  
  
"What the HELL, do you think you're doing?!" Obsidien asked shocked.  
  
"What the hell, do you think you were doing, Charles?" Adam asked furious.  
  
"I'm serving my country!"  
  
"Stand aside Charles!"  
  
"I don't think so! Security will be here any minute!"  
  
Brennan laughed for a second, "actually they won't.they're taking a nap."  
  
Adam hit Charles and knocked him out. "Let's go," Adam said annoyed and opened the lab door for Brennan. They exited the Department of Defense and got into the car.  
  
Brennan got into the back with Shalimar as Adam took off. Brennan held Shalimar in his arms trying to wake her. "Shal', come on." but Shalimar did not wake. "Adam! I think something's wrong!"  
  
"Brennan, calm down. I'm sure she's just heavily sedated.I can check when we get back to Sanctuary."  
  
  
  
  
  
A While Later. Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Adam had made Brennan, Jesse, and Emma remain out of the med lab. It would make his work easier and faster. Adam scanned Shalimar and the first thing he noticed was that her DNA had been restructured, but not to stabilize the New Mutant DNA, but the New Mutant DNA was completely gone. Adam was in a state of shock. Shalimar was no longer a New Mutant. Adam had to sit down and he did on the floor leaning up against the wall with his head in his hands. "How could this happen?" Adam asked himself aloud.  
  
"How could what happen?" Shalimar asked weakly.  
  
Adam looked up completely surprised and still shocked. "Shalimar!" Adam got up and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Umm I don't really remember much, and I feel really tired." Shalimar told him obviously not in full capacity. "Adam, what happened?"  
  
"Shalimar.about a week ago.you attacked Brennan, Jesse, and me.you were suffering from a DNA breakdown.your feral DNA was taking over."  
  
"But I'm okay now? You fixed me?" Shalimar asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes and no.Shalimar, I took you to the Department of Defense to my friend Charles Obsidien who works in genetic research.and.I got worried so Brennan and I went and brought you back here."  
  
"So, my DNA is still breaking down?"  
  
"No.I just scanned you and you're DNA isn't breaking down anymore."  
  
"That's good right?" Shalimar asked becoming more and more aware.  
  
"Well, I suppose.your DNA is not longer breaking down, BUT you have been stripped of all New Mutant DNA."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shalimar asked totally in a state of utter and complete shock.  
  
"You're as "normal" as I am.you're no longer a New Mutant or a feral," Adam said looking down away from Shalimar.  
  
"Ada..Adam..what's.what's going to happen to me?" Shalimar asked although it was hard for her. The concept that she was no longer a New Mutant or a feral was hard to accept.  
  
Adam looked up, "what do you mean, Shalimar? You'll live!"  
  
"But live where? Do what?"  
  
"I.I.don't know yet."  
  
"Have you told the others yet?"  
  
"No. Do you want me to tell them? They're worried and waiting outside for me to tell them what's going on."  
  
"Will you please?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just lay here and rest," Adam said placing his hand on her shoulder for a minute and then headed out of the med lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
Brennan, Jesse, and Emma immediately stood up when Adam exited the med lab. "Is she okay?" Brennan asked worried.  
  
"Yes," Adam answered trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
"But there's something wrong." Emma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You could say that. As a result of the procedure that should have stabilized Shalimar's DNA.Shalimar is no longer a New Mutant."  
  
"WHAT?!" all three exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Shalimar is no longer a New Mutant," Adam repeated this time a bit slower.  
  
"But she's okay?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's all that's really important anyways, right?" Emma said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we see her?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, but PLEASE try not to get her upset?" Adam asked and everyone nodded and then walked into the med lab while Adam set out on the steps.  
  
  
  
Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar smiled when she saw her three friends enter the med lab. "Hey," she said smiling.  
  
"How'ya feeling, Shal'?" Brennan asked concerned.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"We're glad you're okay," Jesse said relieved that he knew his friend was safe. Not that he didn't believe Adam, it was just that actually being able to see for himself was somehow more comforting. There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So, did Adam say how long you have to stay in here?" Emma asked breaking the silence.  
  
"No, but I feel fine! I'm just a little tired, but Adam said that it's from the sedatives," Shalimar explained. "I really just want to get out of here, take a nap, and then do SOMETHING."  
  
Everyone smiled, "how about we do something tomorrow?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Emma asked curiously and a bit excited.  
  
"Why don't you choose Shalimar?" Jesse suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Brennan agreed.  
  
"I don't care.I just want out!" Shalimar told them and they laughed. 


	5. Not So Feral Anymore

Chapter 5 - Not so Feral Anymore.  
  
The Next Day. Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar quickly changed, she was feeling off. It had taken her forever to wake up that morning, Adam had said it was because she was no longer feral and that she would notice other differences soon enough. Shalimar frowned and then left her room to go find the others. She found Brennan and Jesse fooling around, hitting each other and arguing over stupid things. Emma was just watching from a distance and smiling. "So, we ready?" Shalimar asked as she approached the three.  
  
Emma got up and started to walk towards Shalimar and Jesse stopped and turned his attention to her, which gave Brennan the opportunity to hit him in the back of the head. "Yeah, I think we're ready now," Brennan said smiling. "I'm driving!"  
  
"WHERE are we going anyways?" Emma asked as Jesse walked over next to her trying to stay away from Brennan.  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar chimed in and looked over at Brennan.  
  
"We have to know where we're going?" Brennan asked playfully.  
  
Shalimar smiled, "what are we going to do? Drive all day?!"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Shalimar isn't going ANYWHERE," Adam interrupted as he walked towards them.  
  
"What? Why?" Shalimar complained.  
  
"Because I still need to run tests on you."  
  
"Can't you run them later?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look Adam, I REALLY need to get out of here," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Shalimar, you're not going."  
  
"Adam! I'm not a child! And you're not my father, I can go out if I want!"  
  
"Shalimar!"  
  
"Adam! NO!" Shalimar yelled back and marched out to the garage with the others following.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Days Later. Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar hadn't gotten much sleep. She hadn't felt well and had gotten up several times to throw up in the bathroom that night. She couldn't remember anytime she had felt that sick. She felt like her whole body was on fire and she didn't feel much like moving at the moment. Through the night she had thrown all of her blankets to the floor and stripped down to just her panties and a camisole top. She was fighting to stay asleep. She heard a noise, but couldn't quite comprehend what it was. Soon she could hear someone's voice, but she didn't know what he was saying just that it was a man. He picked her up and rushed out of the room with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Med Lab - Sanctuary  
  
"What happened?!" Adam asked worried when he saw Brennan carry in Shalimar, who he could tell was completely out of it and very sick.  
  
"I don't know, but she's burning up," Brennan said nervously as he laid Shalimar down on the medical examination chair.  
  
Adam scanned Shalimar, and then looked over the results. "This isn't good."  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked from behind Adam.  
  
Adam turned to see that Jesse and Emma had entered. "Shalimar's running 105 fever.we need to get her temperature down."  
  
"I'll do it," Emma volunteered and sent a telempathic image of an ice cold place.  
  
Adam watched as Shalimar's temperature began to fall out of the red zone. "Good Emma, just a little more."  
  
Emma kept the image in Shalimar's head and intensified it.  
  
"Okay, that's perfect Emma," Adam said and watched as Emma came back into their world. "You brought her down five degrees.she's out of any danger for now."  
  
"What happened?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
"This is the first time she's been sick without her New Mutantcy.but she'll be okay."  
  
"So, she's sick? Why is it so bad?" Jesse asked concerned.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact of her losing her New Mutantcy.she's usually VERY active.we all have to face the fact that Shalimar's going to need to leave here and get a life." Adam said very insensitively.  
  
"WHAT?!" the three said in unison.  
  
"Shalimar's no longer a New Mutant."  
  
"So, she can't be here anymore?!" Brennan asked in a state of shock.  
  
"She might not be able to be on the team, but she can do stuff here and at the safehouses, Adam," Jesse pointed out.  
  
"I think she could still be on the team, just because she's not a feral anymore doesn't mean she can't fight!" Emma argued.  
  
"And just because she's no longer a feral doesn't mean that she can't hear when people are talking about her!" Shalimar said weakly, which made everyone turn and look at her.  
  
Adam frowned, "Shalimar."  
  
"No, you're right Adam." Shalimar told him trying to smile for him. "I need to get on with my life."  
  
"But you can have a life here still," Jesse told her.  
  
Shalimar shook her head, "no I can't.I mean it's not that I don't want to it's just that if I stayed it would drive me crazy that I wouldn't be able to help like I used to.I would feel better just knowing that I know who's keeping the world safe."  
  
"Shalimar," Brennan began to argue.  
  
"Brennan, I'll be okay," Shalimar told him touching his arm lightly.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Emma told her starting to tear up.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"What will you do?" Jesse asked concerned.  
  
"Travel? See the world? Get as far away from Genomex and from anyone who has ever heard of New Mutants.don't worry, Jess."  
  
Shalimar looked down at her ring, and frowned. She removed the ring, "it's lost its design because my DNA's changed," she said handing it to Adam.  
  
"I'll change it," Adam offered.  
  
"No, I won't be needing it anymore." 


	6. I Don't Know You?

Chapter 6 - Don't I Know You?  
  
Three Years Later. Blue Valley - South Dakota  
  
Mutant X had been deployed to help a feral New Mutant child. Adam hadn't had much intelligence on the child or its family just that the US Government was after it. They landed the Double Helix on a roof top and cloaked it and the Mutant X team got out and headed in the last direction they had located the agents going in. They soon spotted the government agents and managed to get ahead of them and saw a woman with a small child and pulled them into an alleyway and pulled them back so they were hidden. "Are you okay, ma'am?" Jesse asked. The woman pulled her hood back and looked up at the Mutant X team and smiled. She looked at the four members that were just standing there quietly staring.  
  
The fourth member, a man, who had short light brown hair and green eyes, looked confused. "What's going on?"  
  
"Shalimar?" Brennan finally said not sure.  
  
The little child looked up at the four people that were strangers. "Mama, who are these people?"  
  
"Mama?" Jesse and Brennan said in unison and looked at the woman they once knew as Shalimar Fox.  
  
Shalimar bent down and picked up the two and half year old child and pulled off her fuzzy hat to reveal short blonde curls. "Misa, this is Mutant X," Shalimar told her daughter.  
  
"Mutant X, really?!" the little girl asked excited.  
  
"Where's Adam?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"In the Double Helix," Emma answered now smiling.  
  
"Wait! THIS is the FAMED Shalimar Fox?" the fourth Mutant X member asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Let's get you two into the Helix," Jesse suggested. "Those agents won't give up THAT easily."  
  
  
  
  
  
Double Helix  
  
"Shalimar?!" Adam said amazed and immediately pulled her into his arms. Adam held her for a minute and then pulled back with a smile on his face, "what are you doing here?!"  
  
"The agents were after Misa," Shalimar said and then picked up her daughter who had been hiding behind her. "She's feral," Shalimar explained. "You would have thought that since my New Mutant DNA is gone that she wouldn't be a New Mutant, but she is."  
  
"Where's her father?" Brennan asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care," Shalimar said with a bit of anger in her voice. "All I care about is Misa's safety."  
  
"Misa? That's a very interesting name," Adam commented.  
  
"It's short for Melissa."  
  
"Mama?" Misa asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, Miss?"  
  
"Who's the stranger?"  
  
"Who?" Shalimar asked confused.  
  
"Stranger!" Misa said pointing at Mutant X's new fourth.  
  
Shalimar smiled, "he's part of Mutant X."  
  
"Nu uh."  
  
"Yes he is," Adam interrupted.  
  
"Nu uh."  
  
"And why not?" Adam asked laughing at Misa's defiance.  
  
"Because he's not in any of Mommy's pictures!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh," Misa said. "Mutant X people are Adam, Brennan, Emma, and Jesse," Misa said trying to make sure she remembered them all.  
  
They all smiled and looked at Shalimar. "We missed you Shal'," Brennan said putting an arm around her.  
  
"I've missed you guys too," Shalimar responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Corridor - Sanctuary  
  
"She's so cute, Shal'," Brennan commented looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. Shalimar smiled. "I've missed that smile.and most of all you."  
  
"I've really missed Sanctuary and all of you, too, Brennan."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Brennan offered.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary  
  
Brennan stopped at Shalimar's old room and opened the door. He flipped on the light to reveal that nothing had changed. "I hope you don't mind staying here," Brennan said.  
  
"No, it's perfect," Shalimar said entering her old room amazed that it hadn't changed. She laid Misa down on her bed and walked back over to Brennan, who was still standing at the door. "It hasn't changed?"  
  
"No, we couldn't pack it away," Brennan explained. "We kept hoping that somehow you'd get your powers back and come back.we really didn't and still don't want to accept the fact that you're not here anymore."  
  
"Well I am now," Shalimar said hugging Brennan.  
  
Brennan pulled Shalimar to his chest and held onto her. He set his head on top of hers. "You know you don't have to leave."  
  
"What about Misa?"  
  
"She's your daughter, Shal', there's no way we're going to kick her or you out.you'd probably have to fight us to leave." Brennan kissed Shalimar's forehead. "I don't want you to leave, again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Brennan kissed Shalimar's lips and then pulled back, "because I love you."  
  
"Brennan, you haven't seen me in three years!" Shalimar said surprised.  
  
"But you're still Shalimar Fox," he told her, "and I love you still."  
  
"What about Misa?"  
  
"What about her? She seems a lot like her mother."  
  
Shalimar smiled, "I love you, too, Brennan."  
  
Brennan pulled her back into his arms, "I'm not letting you leave. You belong here."  
  
"Even if I'm not a New Mutant?"  
  
"Sanctuary is your home, Shal'."  
  
Shalimar smiled and kissed Brennan, "yes it is. And I'm happy to be home."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: OMG! I finished it! AND EVEN ON TIME! YAY! ::dances around:: ANYWAYS.I hope you liked it! 


End file.
